Anatomie d'un coup de foudre
by Calamithy
Summary: [schoolfic, AU, oneshot]et on fait quoi quand ca arrive ? Duo...


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Avertissement : AU, schoolfic.**

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot.**

**Genre : hm…**

**Pour qui : pour la petite chose là-bas ! Encore une des fics sur mon carnet que j'ai eu la flemme de taper. La fic a changé encore oui crevarde mais c'est normal, c'est moi :p**

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup ! A y est j'ai répondu !

* * *

* * *

**Lycée Jean-Jaurès, lundi 4 septembre 2006 **

**¤ **

C'est vraiment difficile de désirer trop fort.

On se rend pas forcément compte quand on déshabille des yeux,

quand on s'attarde sur les lèvres,

quand on a presque plus de souffle,

quand on vous parle.

¤

- Bon on y va ?

- …

¤

On se rend pas forcément compte quand notre monde, bleu, blanc, gris se réduit à du

bleu,

bleu,

bleu.

Foncé.

Très.

Vortex.

Trop.

¤

- Si on se grouille pas on sera pas assis à côté l'un de l'autre.

- …

¤

Je plonge grave.

Grave.

Grave.

Il se passe quoi ?

¤

- Duo ? Bouge un peu, j'ai le plâtre qui me démange. Heureusement que je suis pas droitier.

- …

¤

On voit vraiment pas qu'on voit que lui,

que les lycéens, potes, pas potes, deviennent des ombres

avant de se fondre dans le décor,

de se fondre avant de fondre soi, mais là on fond pas, non.

Pas encore à bonne température, mais la chaleur monte.

Monte.

Monte.

Putain.

de

bordel

de

merde.

¤

- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- …

¤

On entend le brouhaha de couloirs du lycée se faire murmure, puis bruit de fond.

Puis silence.

La rentrée, la terminale S, pas de vacances, trop de taf,

« le mec », « la nana de », « les ex des autres » dont « on » se fout vu qu' « on » en a pas.

Les coups de la vie, les câlins à sa main, la lose, la solitude,

tout se tait.

Tout.

¤

- Oh-Oh ? Faut y aller, sinon tu seras assis au premier rang comme un bon fayot…

-…

¤

On est complètement submergé et sérieux, c'est pas que c'est hyper difficile à vivre ou quelque chose…

Même pas.

C'est surtout qu'on est complètement à l'ouest, indifférent à tout ce qui est pas _lui_.

Quand les yeux s'approprient un corps, une personne.

Quand on connaît pas et que pourtant on prend, tout ce qui bouge pourvu que ce soit lui, tout ce qui est à portée des yeux, pourvu que ce soit son corps.

Quand la tête sait pas mais que les yeux veulent, volent tout ce qu'ils voient.

Quand…

¤

- Duo allez c'est pas drôle, tout le monde nous regarde.

- …

¤

On sent.

On sent que quelque chose ne va pas et qu'on peut rien y faire, que dalle.

On sait juste que ça monte, qu'on se sent rouge.

On sait juste qu'il fait chaud chaud, chaud, quand ça arrive.

Chaud aux joues.

Chaud dans tout le corps, de l'extrémité des orteils à la pointe des oreilles,

remontant les longs cheveux idiots qu'on garde jusqu'aux fesses à cause d'un pari con en 4ème. 13 ans. 13 occasions de la fermer.

¤

- Merde, Duo… t'es en train de t'afficher… .

¤

Un « t'es pas cap de montrer tes fesses au prof principal », lancé au délégué de la classe, l'élève le plus studieux. Juste pour lui faire fermer son clapet de petit fayot qui lève le doigt pour donner toutes les bonnes réponses.

Parce que c'était évident que tous les cracks en cours étaient des fayots pour les cancres les plus mauvaises langues pour lqui c'était un crime d'aimer l'école.

Fallait être cancre pour être cool et Karim l'était clairement pas, cancre. Ses parents lui avaient donné l'envie de faire de son mieux pour « avoir un bon métier et être heureux ».

L' était attifé comme l'as de pique, c'est-à-dire sans marque, 20 euros l'habillait de la tête aux pieds, ce qui devait être à peu près le prix d'une trousse et un stylo pour les branchés.

Karim avait accepté ce pari con parce qu'il était très fier. Et il avait écopé d'une année d'heures de colle. 400 exactement, pour lui ôter toute envie de recommencer.

¤

- et… t'affiche ce pauvre gars.

¤

Il avait gagné le respect de tous les cancres du collège sauf un qui voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, il en fallait toujours un pour s'accrocher aux habitudes.

Il avait gagné le respect mais il avait perdu les félicitations du conseil de classe.

Il avait échappé au conseil de discipline mais avait échappé ni à mon amitié indéfectible, ni à ce surnom idiot.

« Quatre ». Pour les quatre cent heures de colle. Et quatre cent c'était trop long, comme mes cheveux. Mais l'habitude avait la vie dure alors les cheveux sont restés.

Le surnom aussi, quoique son ennemi juré, l'appelait « petit Q » ou « Sailor Moon ».

¤

- Putain on va savoir. Et ça le fait pas. Ça le fait pas.

- Savoir quoi, « petit Q » ?

¤

A 13 ans on est fier. A 17, on a pas des masses besoin qu'on rappelle à la terre entière que t'as montré ta lune à ton prof.

Ça le fait pas pour draguer quand on a des occases.

Et mon esprit en mode survie pour que j'oublie que je plonge…

Mais les souvenirs servent qu'à repousser l'inévitable.

L'esprit redevient blanc.

Bleu.

Error System.

Insérer le disque.

Mettez-moi en mode sans échec, quelque chose.

Sauvez-moi.

¤

- Quoi t'es encore là ? Tu devais pas rentrer dans l'armée ? Tu t'es fait jeter c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi, je t'aurais manqué ?

- Ouais, comme un oursin sur mon cul.

- Intéressante image Sailor Moon.

- Merde, Duo il arr… ¤entend avec retardement la réflexion et répond ¤ Dégage, Barton.

- Si je veux. Qu'est-ce qu'il mate comme ça le Maxwel ?. Ma parole il a l'air en transe.

¤

Les gens qui disent qu'on le voit pas venir, le coup de foudre, l'ont-ils vécu ?

On le voit venir le coup dans le ventre.

On le voit venir puisqu'il faut bien le voir pour le croire.

¤

- « Ding » la minute quotidienne du con est dépassée, casse-toi.

- T'es sorti avec le con, « petit Q ».

¤

On l'a vu passer les portes rouge rouille du lycée, comme au ralenti.

Le temps file même si on a l'impression qu'il s'arrête.

Le temps passe plus fort.

On le voit venir dans un jean bleu, une chemise blanche, une veste en cuir marron, ouverte,

Les mains dans les poches, un sac-à-dos sur l'épaule droite, des amis autour, peut-être une fille,

qui rejoignent le décor.

On le voit très brun, très froid, très bleu.

Trop bleu.

¤

- ¤ regarde à droite à gauche, se détourne de Duo pour mettre la main gauche sur la gorge de Trowa ¤ Ta. Gueule. Je ne suis pas sorti avec toi. J'ai couché avec toi cet été et tu devais te barrer.

- ¤ sourire ¤ Ça t'aurait arrangé.

- Tu te montes le crâne. C'était une expérience, passe à autre chose.

- ¤ pose sa main sur celle de Quatre qui serre son cou et chuchote ¤ Si je veux. Fais pas comme si t'en avais pas redemandé, parfait petit Q.

- Ta gueule…

- Tu te rappelles ?

- ¤ ferme les yeux, serre plus fort ¤ Ta. Gueule.

¤

On le voit trop alors on le regarde, on le grave, on l'entaille, on le dévore comme on est dévoré,

Comme on a été dévoré par ses yeux-typhon.

On avait eu une chance de s'en sortir, ouais, quand on a commencé à être tétanisé.

On avait une chance de s'en sortir tant qu'il regardait pas dans les yeux, tant qu'on croisait que son corps, tant qu'il était rien d'autre qu'une silhouette sympa.

On avait plus rien quand il croisait ton regard comme on croisait le fer.

¤

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, « petit Q » ? Tu te rappelles de tous ces mots arabes que tu glissais dans mon oreille de lopette quand tu me griffais le dos ?

- …

- De ta manière de pousser sur tes bras et de frotter tes fesses contre mon ventre de tapette quand tu voulais que je vienne plus vite ?

- Tu vas la fermer ta gueule ? ¤ serre plus fort ¤

- ¤ regard intense ¤ T'as si peur des autres ? T'as bien baissé ton froc à 13 ans, normal que tu fasses la même. Grande gueule mais rien dans le calbar.

¤

Ce bleu.

Bleu.

Bleu.

Qui avance comme la marée.

Qui avance, exaspéré.

Qui avance droit

Sur

Moi.

¤

- J'ai pas peur de toi. ¤ le lâche ¤ Il est où ton problème connard ? Je suis un si bon coup que ça ?

- ¤ semble réfléchir ¤ Je suis ouvertement gay et toi t'es dans le placard à faire comme si t'aimais pas la queue. Envie de te faire chier... ¤ passe la langue sur ses lèvres ¤ entre autres.

- Casse-toi avant que je te défonce.

- ¤ sourit, à l'oreille ¤ C'est une proposition ?

- Tu te crois dans un mauvais film X ?

¤

On sent que l'on se grille, consume à petit feu à mesure qu'il avance.

On connaît pas son identité, on sait qu'on l'a jamais vu et on s'en fout, contrefout.

On connaît pas les conséquences ou plutôt on les ignore, on s'en cogne qui à être cogné, on a lutté comme on a pu.

¤

- ¤ sourire narquois ¤ Parce qu'il en existe de _bons_ ? T'as peur que papa et maman apprennent ce que petit Q fait avec son cauchemar des bacs à sable ? Je suis sûr qu'Ali-James et Fatima apprécieront…

- ¤ blanc ¤ Si tu l'ouvres j'appliquerais la charia sur tes couilles. Si je survis à mon…

- C'est qui ce mec ?

- … père ?

- ¤ haussement de sourcil ¤ Oh. Je. _Vois_… il a du goût le Maxwell.

¤

C'est plus fort que soi.

Plus fort que les qu'en dira-t-on ?

Tu parles, juste plus fort que soi.

¤

- ¤ se ressaisit, attrape le coude de Duo avec sa main valide ¤ Domenico, tu déconnes grave.

- ¤ sourire carnassier ¤ Je crois qu'il s'en fout. Et je crois que tu vas te faire mal.

- Ta gueule. Putain t'es lourd, Duo, bouge, je peux pas te tirer !

- Tu l'as déjà dit mais personne t'écoute. Pas même ton pote. Et je crois que là c'est toi le lourd.

- ¤ panique pour la première fois dans ses yeux ¤ On est au lycée, merde !

- Tu nous préfèrerais dans un placard, _Karim_ ?

¤

On choisit pas, même si on voudrait, on ne calcule plus même s'il faudrait.

¤

- Me juge pas, Trowa. Tu vois mon bras dans le plâtre ? Je me le suis chopé à cause des rumeurs, j'ai défendu un élève. J'ai pas envie qu'il y ait la même pour Duo.

- ¤ sérieux ¤ Tout le monde n'est pas homophobe.

¤

On sent l'odeur du cuir neuf, de l'après-rasage classe qu'on aimerait bien acheter mais qu'on n'a pas les moyens.

On sent la peau, sa chaleur, son odeur.

¤

- Et tout le monde n'est pas homophile. Putain ils le regardent tous !

- ¤ secoue la tête ¤ Tout le monde se fout de ce que mate ton pote à part toi.

- ¤ serre les dents ¤ Regarde leurs yeux ! Ils font des messes basses. Il va s'en prendre plein la gueule !

- ¤ attrape Quatre par son poignet valide ¤ C'est _toi_ qui les regarde. C'est toi qui a suscité leur intérêt en tentant de m'étrangler. C'est _toi_ qui attire l'attention sur ton pote à force de vouloir l'amener en cours. C'est _toi_ qu'on trouve bizarre parce que t'es pressé d'y aller, d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'on parle pas assez fort pour qu'ils nous entendent sinon ce serait la merde pour toi et ta petite réputation d'hétéro.

- ¤ s'écarte ¤ J'ai pas le droit de vouloir une dernière année de lycée tranquille ? J'ai pas le droit de vouloir un peu de discrétion et pas d'insultes pour Duo ?

¤

On sent ses yeux, ses yeux si près, tellement près…

On se sent possessif.

On sent bien trop de choses et on a envie de reculer d'un seul coup, la saturation se fait violence comme le monde se faisait violence pour rappeler qu'on n'était pas tout seul.

Que je n'étais pas tout seul.

Et il avance encore.

Et il est presque en face de moi.

¤

- Je, je, je. _Tu_ ne peux pas protéger Duo de lui-même. Tu ne le devrais pas d'ailleurs, il ne fait rien de mal.

- J'ai jamais…

- A ton comportement on dirait. C'est lui que tu protèges ou c'est toi ?

- Putain qu'est-ce que tu l'ouvres. C'est pas parce que t'es militant Act Up que tu dois me saouler. Ma vie c'est mon problème.

- ¤ sourire ¤ Je l'ouvre moins quand je baise mais t'es plutôt d'humeur à ce qu'on te cause.

¤

Le silence redevient murmure, puis brouhaha.

Les ombres redeviennent des corps, redeviennent des élèves.

Les murs redeviennent gris, blanc, sales.

Le sang aux joues se glace, laissant mon visage blanc.

Ma conscience se réveille au lieu d'être somnambule : elle a enregistré tout sans sa mémoire vive, sauvegardant les alertes de Quatre, ses mises en garde, son désespoir à l'idée que mes hormones se soient lâchées trop vite, trop tôt, et que mon cœur ait battu trop fort.

Ma conscience avait enregistré la présence de Barton mais ses paroles s'étaient fondues dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Il est de plus en plus près de moi et j'ai les jambes qui tremblent.

Je suis pathétique.

¤

- Tes leçons tu te les carres où je pense. T'es pas dans ma tête. On a baisé, ça te donne le droit de dégager de ma vie. T'étais vachement moins chiant avant le cul. Contente-toi de mettre du chewing-gum sur ma chaise quand je mets des jeans blanc ça me fera des vacances.

- On est passé « d'expérience » à « baiser » ? Bien, on progresse.

- ¤ secoue la tête, n'écoute plus, essaie de reprendre le bras de Duo, mais… ¤ Faut y aller.

¤

Putain barre-toi.

Barre-toi.

Mais à qui je parle ?

A lui, à moi ?

Mes jambes refusent de me faire avancer et je m'enlise dans son regard bleu sable mouvant.

Alors qu'il me fixe.

Alors que j'ai conscience de tout.

De tout.

¤

- ¤ prend le poignet de Quatre à nouveau, avant qu'il ne touche Duo ¤ Tu peux pas non plus te protéger de toi. J'ai commandé chinois le livreur c'était toi, hasard… tu t'es aperçu que c'était moi, je t'ai chambré et on s'est mis dessus. Et je te l'ai mise. Plusieurs fois.

- ¤ sarcastique ¤ Et je me suis fait virer. Ça a du bon d'être gay.

- ¤ hausse les épaules ¤ T'aimais pas ton boulot.

- ?

- Tu parles quand tu jouis. Tu parles aussi juste après. Et tu parles quand tu dors.

- …

¤

J'aimerais…

¤

- Ça va sonner. Je vais en cours, le cancre en moi a envie de choisir sa place. Mais on va poursuivre cette petite conversation.

- Quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas dans « vas te faire foutre » ? Parce que je peux te l'expliquer si tu veux.

- ¤ sourire, murmure à son oreille ¤ Si c'est par toi, je suis pas contre, _Karim_… je l'aurais encore ce petit cul d'hypocrite qui veut et qui croit bien faire. Et tu en redemanderas. ¤ s'en va tranquillement ¤

¤

J'aimerais que son corps ne m'affecte pas comme ça, que sa présence ne m'affecte pas comme ça. _Il est de plus en plus près._

J'aimerais ne pas respirer sa peau ni me mordre la lèvre en pensant mordre les siennes. _Il est à un cheveu de moi… _

J'aimerais m'enfoncer sous terre mais ses yeux refusent que je me perde ailleurs qu'en eux. _Il pourrait me toucher… _

J'aimerais qu'il fasse quelque chose… _Il ne me touche pas. _

¤

- …

- …

¤

J'aimerais ne pas être un obstacle entre le couloir et lui.

J'aimerais ne pas ressentir ce vide, cette contradiction, cette solitude soudaine.

J'aimerais qu'il ne s'excuse pas…

¤

- Pardon.

- Duo, tu gênes.

¤

Je le fais par automatisme.

Et c'est fini.

Il est derrière moi.

Je le frôle même pas.

J'existe plus.

J'aurais aimé qu'il ne me contourne pas, qu'il ait pas eu cette facilité à ne plus regarder.

J'aimerais ne pas avoir aussi mal maintenant que je l'ai plus sous les yeux.

J'aurais aimé ne pas rêver tout seul et en même temps je suis soulagé.

Contradiction. Boule dans le ventre. Balle dans le cœur. Bile dans la gorge

¤

- Faut aller en cours, vieux…

- …

¤

Et Quatre me tire sans ménagement, ça sonne, c'est la merde, on va avoir des places à la con.

Et les autres s'en foutent, n'ont rien vu ou ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir.

Les autres ne posent pas de question et Quatre non plus même s'il a l'air tendu.

Les autres oublient que j'existe, tant mieux, ils ne sont pas les seuls.

Je m'assois.

Les autres aussi. On a piqué nos places préférées donc on est tout devant comme des fayots. Barton est derrière nous, tiens, il devait pas se barrer ? On est dans la même classe cette année ?

Il sourit en plus avec ce débardeur presque de la couleur de ses yeux, il a de ces muscles. Quatre s'est tourné pour voir ce que je regardais et il l'a vu. Barton lui a fait un clin d'œil ?

Ça va être la misère pour Q. Ils peuvent pas se blairer.

Pauvre Quatre, j'ai failli lui mettre la honte à montrer que j'étais gay. C'est pas comme s'il l'était aussi le pauvre.

Qui veut vivre heureux vit caché. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai avoué.

Le brouhaha se tait.

La porte se ferme.

On fait l'appel.

¤

- Domenico Maxwell.

¤

Domenico. A moitié italien, _Douo _pour les intimes.

Ben quoi ? On surnomme les Dominique « Doumé » en France, pourquoi on pourrait pas m'appeler Duo ?

Je lève les yeux et c'est…

Bleu

Bleu

Bleu.

Je lève timidement le doigt pour répondre.

¤

- Présent.

¤

Je sais pas parler alors qu'il me fixe. Un prof de physique-chimie. Dix ans de plus que moi. Ma matière principale.

Misère.

Il passe à un autre élève et je sens que cette année je vais la passer à interpréter ses regards, ses faits et gestes à mon égard et envers les autres parce que je suis jaloux.

Je sens que je vais me faire des films avec Monsieur le professeur principal Yuy.

Je me sens si plat, si transparent que j'en suis faxable.

Pourtant je sens son regard bleu, bleu, bleu sur moi.

Et je sens mon cœur battre trop fort pour lui.

Je sens…

¤

- Monsieur Maxwell ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Je vous ai posé une question.

- Euh… oui.

¤

Ne jamais répondre oui quand on ne sait pas ce qui a été dit.

Et en même temps ne jamais dire à son professeur que l'on a pas écouté un traitre mot de sa divine parole, avec sa voix grave à perdre les neurones.

¤

- Très bien. Présentez-vous et dîtes-nous ce que vous attendez de cette année.

¤

J'avale ma salive.

Bleu.

Bleu ?

Bleu.

Je transpire dans mon t-shirt blanc et mon jean noir. J'ai dû troué ma chaussette toute neuve, grise, comme mes baskets.

¤

- … Alors je m'appelle…

¤

Je sors du bleu pour être vert.

Je me sens décortiqué, disséqué, comme une grenouille. _Anatomie ? _

Je sens que cette année je vais faire n'importe quoi.

Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'aide, si je l'ai tout le temps sous les yeux je vais couler.

Oui je vais être écœuré, j'ai le mal de mer.

Les coups de foudre sont avant tout des coups et le foudre peut griller un cœur.

On croit souvent que ça va durer et moi j'espère vraiment que ce sera passager.

Mais ce regard bleu, bleu, bleu ne me dit rien qui vaille.

J'ai chaud.

Je frissonne.

Tant pis pour moi.

Je crois que je bafouille un peu.

Je sais à peine ce que je dis, pilote automatique. On se présentait tous les ans après tout.

J'ouvre mon cahier et je tourne les pages, espérant que dans ma tête j'en ferais de même.

Mais j'ai encore l'odeur de sa peau sous le nez et sa voix dans ma tête.

Je ne connais même pas la douceur de son corps même si j'ai entraperçu sa chaleur.

J'espère que je saurais être raisonnable.

J'espère fort.

¤

- Monsieur Maxwell ?

- …

¤

Bleu.

Bleu.

Bleu.

Je plonge…

¤

¤

* * *

* * *

**OWARI **

Alors je préviens que :

- cette fic n'aura pas de suite, c'est un vrai oneshot, libre à vous de décider dans vos petites têtes et vos petits cœurs comment ça se déroule après.

- J'ai appris que Trowa était un vrai prénom XDXDXD c'est pour ça que je ne m'en suis pas occupée dans la fic.

ET donc j'ai repris certains traits de caractère mais pas tous héhé.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à la petite chose là-bas !

Je voulais montrer que parfois on faisait une montagne de pas grand-chose, qu'on ressentait tellement de trucs que les autres on les oubliait cash. Et oui la vie continuait pendant les coups de foudre et les secrets les mieux gardés ne sont pas les moins pesant.

Cas de conscience, cas de conscience…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à la petite chose là-bas.

Mithy ¤ vous a mis ce que le site Asia Flash dit du prénom Trowa ¤

¤

**Qualité**  
On peut toujours compter sur Trowa. C'est un ami sûr et fidèle, une personne dont la loyauté est à toute épreuve. Faisant constamment preuve de discrétion, il sait inspirer la confiance, d'autant plus qu'il n'a qu'une parole. Il attire naturellement les confidences et sait les garder. N'essayez pas de lui faire révéler les secrets des autres qu'il détient, car ce serait peine perdue.

Trowa est un modèle de dévouement et de serviabilité. Si vous avez besoin d'aide sous quelque forme que ce soit, votre ami Trowa est toujours prêt à vous la fournir dans toute la mesure de ses capacités. Si vous avez des problèmes, confiez-vous à lui, et vous pourrez très probablement vous en sortir grâce à son concours. "Il faut, autant qu'on peut, obliger tout le monde" (La Fontaine). Voilà qui pourrait être bien la devise de vie de Trowa.

¤

**Défaut**  
Le défaut majeur de Trowa est sans aucun doute son esprit de critique, défaut qui ne manque pas de lui attirer bien des hostilités et des ennuis. Sa paix est souvent compromise à cause de ce fâcheux penchant.

Trowa trouve toujours à redire à tout. C'est une impulsion à laquelle il résiste très mal. Il serait injuste de l'accuser d'être grincheux. Cependant, il a du mal à retenir sa langue acérée. Ses remarques sont brutales, acerbes, et ses critiques d'une causticité cuisante. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, puisqu'il est exceptionnellement doué pour percevoir les défauts et les petits côtés des gens et des choses. Son regard ressemble à un rayon X, et la moindre faille ne peut passer inaperçue. Même s'il ne cherche pas délibérément la petite bête, il la trouve toujours. Dès lors il ne peut s'empêcher de critiquer, d'ironiser, de ridiculiser.


End file.
